


cacophony

by fiveyaaas



Series: when autumn comes [25]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Androids, Angst, Choking, F/M, Hair-pulling, Heavy Angst, Inspired by Black Mirror, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Science Fiction, Smut, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: It frightened her, how fast technology was developing, and he’d always found it ironic that she’d chosen him for a partner.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: when autumn comes [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941919
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46
Collections: Harcest Fall Festival: Fiveya Kinktober 2020





	cacophony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maddiemiran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiemiran/gifts).



> This is for Maddie, who heard me say “I wanna write sci-fi robot sex” and didn’t immediately judge me 🤧 I’m really glad that she has joined the discord because she is supportive af, and I’m really excited to have her as a friend! 
> 
> Also! Make sure to read the tags and warnings for this!

His wife’s last words to him had been begging him to help her.

She’d been a paranoid woman, and he’d attributed that to her fear of his job in an experimental biotechnology hospital and laboratory. It frightened her, how fast technology was developing, and he’d always found it ironic that she’d chosen him for a partner. 

Now, he realizes she’d been right to be afraid. 

Five thinks of this as he stares at her unmoving body. She’d been taken to Meritech Hospital, and he imagines her chart would read D.O.A. All Five had to do was run from his building in the engineering department to the trauma center in the main building, so Five is almost thankful for that. If she had passed, for example, when he was tripping over his feet to get to her, and he’d have been that much closer to at least saying goodbye, it would have been worse. 

Vanya’s body is cold, and he involuntarily recoils as his hand presses to her cheek. Of course she’s cold, he reminds himself. Corpses are cold. 

But it’s Vanya, his wife, and she’s not supposed to  _ be  _ a corpse. 

Someone had cleaned her up, but he could see a spot of blood just under her nostril, where they had made a small error in cleaning her. It is enough of a mistake that he starts to feel his vision flicker, and he wonders if he has lost time in this room.

He thinks that he is screaming. He can feel the hand of the doctor at his side, and he can feel when they prick his arm with a sedative. He can barely see his wife around his drowning thoughts and eyes, and then he’s falling to the floor.

* * *

The first days are not the hardest for him as everybody says they will be. He is too stunned to do anything besides his job. His colleagues tell him he needs to take a break, but he cannot. If he sets his hand down, he will see that corpse in his mind again. 

* * *

It is four months after her death that his mother-in-law offers to start taking care of Vanya and his daughter, and he accepts, visiting the four-year-old when his shifts end and knowing that she cannot see past the haunted look in his eyes.

* * *

It is six months after her death when he is forced to take a sabbatical, having been forced by the Meritech lawyers to do so. He stares blankly at the psychiatrist’s mouth spilling out words about bereavement and the healing process, and he accepts the prescriptions for duloxetine and alprazolam with trembling, bruised hands. 

* * *

It is eight months after her death that his daughter asks when her mother will come home, and he has to explain that she will never be able to. She is four, and she still cannot quite grasp what it means for someone to be dead. Five wishes he had his daughter’s outlook instead. Maybe then he’d have some semblance of hope.

* * *

It is ten months after her death that the psychiatrist, a Meritech worker as well, mentions that the engineering team had developed something specifically for grief with unexpected deaths. Five, remembering the way his daughter had started to grow distressed when he came home, hiding behind her grandmother, agrees to whatever it is, hoping to, at the very least, be a good father to his child.

* * *

It is a year after her death that his wife is in his arms again. 

His daughter is happy to have her mother back, but his mother-in-law keeps pointing out the A.I. could malfunction at any moment. The android’s programming isn’t precise- she’s been developed through all interactions via social media and texting to mimic all mannerisms in his wife’s speech, but Five is not worried. He trusts the capabilities of the engineers at Meritech. 

Plus, she looks exactly like her. 

She is confused around their daughter, which Five had suspected to be a problem, considering he and Vanya made a point to not post about her on social media at all. When Penelope had been born, Vanya and he had both worried about putting her face out too much online, he because of working for Meritech and she because she’d seen many late-night news specials that had unsettled her during her pregnancy. They’d mutually agreed to not discuss their daughter online, so most of the android’s experience with their daughter came from her and Five’s personal texts. 

When Penelope is put to bed, sleeping in her own room again after being with her grandmother most of the time since Vanya’s death, the android Vanya gently tugs him to their bedroom.

He raises his eyebrows in confusion when they reach their room, and she asks, “Do you not wish to have sex?”

A small noise escapes his throat, not sure how to react, but he finally ends up asking if that’s even a possibility. She doesn’t seem to understand the question, trying to decipher if she’s done something wrong, eyes going blank and more robotic in that instant. 

Uncomfortable with the way she’d stopped looking like Vanya, he leans down, caging her against the bed as he kisses her. 

There’s something unsettling about the way she kisses, and she notices his discomfort and asks how exactly to kiss him like he expects. 

Five teaches her, unclothing her and himself quickly. When her lips move down to close against his growing erection, he groans out, jerking his hips forward too roughly. 

Expecting her to gag, he starts to apologize before he realizes she hasn’t reacted at all, just continuing to swallow him down. 

His hands sink into her hair, experimentally tugging the strands with none of the gentleness he kept for Vanya. She doesn’t react at all, but he doesn’t want that. He wants to hear her make the noise Vanya would make in that scenario, and he barks out an order to the android. 

She follows every one of his commands, but it is clear in that moment that she is not her. 

He doesn’t have her stop, though. 

When he’s come inside of her mouth, she is not even out of breath. She doesn’t smile up at him as Vanya would or crawl up to kiss him, and he finds he despises the android in that instant. His hands curl around her neck, pressing her to his marital bed and being rough in a way that he never was with Vanya. 

The thing in front of him feels no  _ pain,  _ so he expresses enough of his pain for the both of them. 

She won’t be bruised come morning, won’t notice that anything is off with him. This is not Vanya, and he acknowledges that as he fucks into her, roughly grabbing her hair again. 

He’s crying when he comes inside of her, and she doesn’t respond to it, just staring at him and blinking. 

Something is wrong with her. Her nose starts dripping, but he doesn’t think it’s blood as it’s an ebony color, coating the android’s delicately manufactured lips.

She wipes the not-quite-blood, closing her eyes for just a second as she lay against the bed. When she is splayed out on it, eyes closed, with that dabbing of blood that’s not quite wiped clean, he finds himself screaming again. 

He is not sure who he is hearing ask him for help in his thoughts, but he knows why he is screaming now. He wants his voice to be louder than hers, so he wouldn’t feel the guilt any longer, in knowing that she’d been right to beg for his help the night he’d died. In knowing that he’d hung up the phone, saying he had to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!!!! Sorry for posting late, and I’ll get a few fics posted tonight!!!


End file.
